<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Nocturne / Nocturno by NeenaKang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175948">The Nocturne / Nocturno</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeenaKang/pseuds/NeenaKang'>NeenaKang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Mild Language, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeenaKang/pseuds/NeenaKang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life has different sounds. Sometimes is energetic like electro music, or cheerful like pop, or melancholic and evocative like a nocturne.</p><p>The friendship between this group of friends is so strong and precious, but isn't perfect...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Nocturne / Nocturno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>English isn’t my native language, so I’m sorry for grammar/vocabulary mistakes (I’m open to corrections or suggestions :3)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell am I doing here?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her mind was so confused between the strong vodka smell from the mouth that was in front of her so close, or the fancy woody fragrance mixed with his manly scent; that scent looks like it was expelled from his chest tattoos that peeked from his shirt cleavage. He’s so shameless wearing his shirt so open. Suddenly, she felt her back on the wall in front of his marvelous figure. She didn’t know where to see, if she would see his sexy and muscular sweaty chest, or stay dazzled by those beautiful brown, almost amber eyes; those eyes that speak louder than any word said from his perfect mouth and lips…. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ohhh, why? Why am I feeling so disturbed by this man? - </span>
  </em>
  <span>She asked herself, playing with his collar shirt</span>
  <em>
    <span>- Now I can understand why every weekend, after his stage where he charmed all the men and women with his sultry and velvety voice, he ends here… </span>
  </em>
  <span>- Gasped after feeling his warm hands on her cheeks -</span>
  <em>
    <span> arrrggghhh!!...in...inside this bar’s restroom with a random girl … and he takes her… </span>
  </em>
  <span>- She flustered when he was closing up slowly </span>
  <em>
    <span>-  to god knows where!… I don't think is to tell her jokes. Girl!, I didn’t think that you fall as a cheap dumb girl… </span>
  </em>
  <span>- She scolded herself very annoyed and tried to push him, but put her hands accidentally over his bare chest skin </span>
  <em>
    <span>- with this fucking womaniz… !!!!!-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts and pushes were interrupted by his slightly chapped lips on hers, tempting her to return that passionated attack. The soft bite that he gave on her upper lip made her moan and open the mouth, then slid his tongue inside, tasting and savoring in a hot exploration like if today is their last day on earth. He embraced her so tightly, taking her waist and hips with his big and strong hands. She, bewitched and light-headed because his alcoholic breath and those possessive hands, took his hair and pulled it strongly toward her to deepen their kiss, at the same time she caressed his broad chest with her right hand, moving apart his shirt cleavage to feel it better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-DONGHOOOOOO!! WTF are you??? It’s 11 o’clock. Get out from where you are fucking asshole; we are next!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was startled with that scream, pulling Dongho's hair harder and accidentally hit their foreheads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouchhh!!!! Both hissed painfully but immediately they lowered their voices. Dongho opened his eyes so wide, panting, with her lipstick stain smeared all over his lips. Without saying any word, he left his hands from her softly; meanwhile she cleared his lips with her soft fingertips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- KAAAAANNNGGGG!!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dongho jolted and he said in a barely perceptible voice, </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk to you later</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He pushed her carefully to avoid hitting her with the restroom door, and he quickly left the place, closing the door loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That noise got her feet back on the ground again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-That stupid went out with that crazy hair and messy shirt…Arghhhhhhhhhh!!! She whispered while locked the door, afraid of a curious customer entering the restroom and could see her in that messy state. She took care of herself, dressing up, applying her lipstick again, brushing her hair and drying the sweat before entering the bar to manage it again. Minhyun won’t leave her alone anymore, damn bully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Forgive me ^^;</p><p> </p><p>Art by ig @elena.sanchezg</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>